tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Gilbert/Gallery
Season One 1x01 Pilot 4.jpg|Louise and Elena talking about Jeremy - Pilot 1x01 Pilot 7.jpg|Louise, Bonnie and Elen spotting Stefan - Pilot 1x01 Pilot 6.jpg|Bonnie and Louise seeing Stefan for the first time - Pilot 1x01 Pilot.jpg|Louise meets Stefan - Pilot 1x01 Pilot 3.jpg|Louise talks to Bonnie about the bad feelings she has - Pilot 1x02 The Night of the Comet 2.jpg|Louise meets Damon for the 'first' time - The Night of the Comet 1x02 The Night of the Comet 3.jpg|Louise x Damon The Night of the Comet 1x03 Friday Night Bites 8.jpg|Louise having a vision in front of Bonnie - Friday Night Bites 1x03 Friday Night Bites 6.jpg|Caroline being insensitive - Friday Night Bites 1x03 Friday Night Bites 5.jpg|Louise and Damon talks about his ex Vivienne - Friday Night Bites 1x03 Friday Night Bites 7.jpg|Louise finds Mr Tanner's body and realised had a vision of it - Friday Night Bites 1x04 Family Ties 4.jpg|Louise, Elena and Jenna talking about Logan Fell - Family Ties 1x04 Family Ties 3.jpg|Louise tells Damon she hopes him and his brother sort things out - Family Ties 1x04 Family Ties 2.jpg|Louise accidently tells Damon she 'saw' him feed on Caroline - Family Ties 1x05 You're Undead to Me 1.jpg|Louise walks in Vicki in the bathroom - You're Undead to Me 1x05 You're Undead to Me 3.jpg|Damon almost feeds on Louise - You're Undead to Me 1x06 Lost Girls 1.jpg|Louise has a vision of Damon - Lost Girls 1x06 Lost Girls 3.jpg|Stefan shows the twins where he grew up - Lost Girls 1x07 Haunted 2.jpg|Damon and Louise - Haunted 1x08 162 Candles 3.jpg|Damon and Louise - 162 Candles 1x08 162 Candles 1.jpg|After the sheriff takes Lexi away - 162 Candles 1x09 History Repeating 2.jpg|Louise and Elena trying not to get in the middle of Bonnie and Caroline's fight - History Repeating 1x09 History Repeating.jpg|Louise, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline have a séance - History Repeating 1x10 The Turning Point 2.jpg|Louise and Damon vampire hunting - The Turning Point 1x10 The Turning Point 4.jpg|After hearing gun shots, Louise goes to help Damon but is knocked out by Logan - The Turning Point'' 1x11 Bloodlines 3.jpg|Louise tells Damon she looks like Vivienne - '''Bloodlines 1x11 Bloodlines 4.jpg|Damon trying to convince Louise to have a time out - Bloodlines 1x11 Bloodlines 1.jpg|Louise is jealous of Bree - Bloodlines 1x11 Bloodlines 5.jpg|Damon and Louise at Bree's bar -''Bloodlines'' 1x11 Bloodlines 6.jpg|Louise and Damon in Gerogia - Bloodlines'' 1x11 Bloodlines 2.jpg|Louise saves Damon from Lexi's boyfriend - '''Bloodlines 1x12 Unpleasantville 1.jpg|Louise tells Jeremy about the doorbell that hasn't rung yet - Unpleasantville 1x13 Children of the Damned 3.jpg|Damon asks Louise where Stefan is - Children of the Damned 1x13 Children of the Damned 2.jpg|Damon asks Louise if he can trust Stefan - Children of the Damned 1x14 Fool Me Once.jpg|Louise tells Damon they have an understdning - Fool Me Once 1x14 Fool Me Once 2.jpg|Damon tells Louise why he didn't compel her in Gerogia - Fool Me Once 1x15 A Few Good Men.jpg|Louise and Elena go to see Trudie - A Few Good Men 1x16 There Goes the Neighborhood 1.jpg|Louise and Jenna - There Goes the Neighborhood 1x16 There Goes the Neighborhood 2.jpg|Caroline and Louise talking about a double date - There Goes the Neighborhood Season Two 2x01 The Return 4.jpg|Louise gets a vision of Damon sleeping with Vivienne - The Return Season Three 3x21 Before Sunset 1.jpg|Louise pretending to be happy about Klaus' 'death' - Before Sunset Season Four 4x02 Memorial 2.jpg|Damon and Louise at the Grille - Memorial 4x02 Memorial 1.jpg|Damon and Louise - Memorial 4x03 The Rager 1.jpg|You staying for the show? - The Rager 4x05 The Killer.jpg|''The Killer'' Season Five 5x01 I Know What You Did Last Summer.jpg|Damon and Louise - I Know What You Did Last Summer Season Six 6x11 Woke Up with a Monster 2.jpg|Louise calling Damon for help - Woke Up with a Monster 6x11 Woke Up with a Monster.jpg|Louise and Kai - Woke Up with a Monster Category:Tvd galleries Category:Gallery pages Category:Alex2Gilbert Category:Galleries Category:Gallery